Various equipment has been developed for measuring camber on a tire. Camber is one of the factors tested to determine tire wear and ride characteristics. Various devices, some of which use lasers, have been used for alignment and for measuring both camber and caster in wheel mechanisms. One known device is attached to a moving vehicle in order to obtain the dynamic angles of camber that the tire experiences as it moves along an actual road surface on a particular moving vehicle.
Some known devices include a member attached to the wheel of a car, and a sensor pointing downwards towards a driving surface. When a wheel steering axis is tilted from the axis normal to the road, a steer change can also induce a small rotation in the member about the wheel spindle axis. Such a rotation would alter the direction of the sensor, thereby altering the distance reading of the sensor.